Breaking Dawn
by sktofu
Summary: My version of Breaking Dawn. This is the story after Eclipse the third book of the Twilight series. I'm quite new at this... So I hope you enjoy and feel free to comment or point out mistakes so the fan-fic can improve! Reviewing helps a lot! :D
1. Preface

Preface

I looked around me, my eyes full of terror as the air filled with an unforgettable scream. Darkness of night had already taken over and the loneliness of emptiness seized me fast. Somewhere, I could see a mirror, reflecting the pale moonlight shining through the broken glass of the worn down church. I rushed to it, only to be possessed by grief once more.

Pain struck as my sorrowful eyes met his blazing red. My prince stood before me in a garment of torn clothes that lacked the elegance of the amazing beauty his appearance portrayed. I reached for his hands and tried to force my lips onto his, only to be shocked by how cold the glass of the mirror was. Hot tears of agony streamed down my face as I yelled his name repeatedly.

Then my Edward dissolved and my pitiful image took its place. Close by, someone screamed again and an unimaginable pain stabbed my heart like thousands of daggers. I sank to my knees, clutching my chest.

The fury within me was nothing like I had ever encountered. It gradually poisoned my soul and I felt a sudden change that I could not explain.

Glaring at the ancient mirror, I bit my lower lip from anger, tasting desirable blood, as I saw my eyes staring back at me, a shade of brown replaced by the darkest black.

**The first chapter (although it is a preface) to my breaking dawn fan-fic! Please comment and give me suggestions! Next chapter: Wedding Wishes! Finally the marriage of Bella and Edward... but will everything go so smooth as planned??**


	2. Chapter 1: Wedding Wishes

Wedding Wishes

"Well, I guess this is it," I said, mostly to myself, my tone a strange mix of joy and excitement. Smiling at me dazzlingly in her brilliant white dress, the small gorgeous vampire placed a tiara, sparkling with countless diamonds, tenderly on my head.

Combing my hair and straightening my long wedding gown for the hundredth time, Alice exclaimed, "You look wonderful, Bella!" and carefully pecked me on my powdered cheek.

"Thanks so much for everything," I told her sincerely. I glanced at the tall mirror in front of me. "Your makeup could make a slug win Miss Universe."

She beamed at my compliment. "You really like it, Bella? I tried not to overdo it. I feel like I didn't do as much as I would've liked… You weren't a slug to begin with, you know."

"Oh, thanks," I layered my tone with sarcasm but still smiled smugly, satisfied with my charming appearance that I never had before. Would this be how I would look when I transform into a vampire? "Now I'm being compared to a slug."

Alice gave a hearty laugh. At that exact moment, the flowing sound of the grand piano filled the room, making me jump.

"Oh my gosh," I muttered.

Alice lightly tapped my bare shoulder. "Don't be nervous, Bella. That song's for Edward."

I murmured, "But I'm next. I think I'm might hurl."

"Bella," Alice whispered in my ear, sounding calm and soothing, "this wedding's going to turn out fine. And think this: Edward's going to be yours _forever_."

Seeing my reflection grin pleasantly, I could hear my own heart beat slow into a steady rhythm. It was incredible. _He_ was going to be _mine_ _forever_. I childishly wondered how long forever could last.

Soon the song ended and applause was heard. When the audience, which consisted of very few people on my request, stopped clapping, the piano began to play again, this time a different song. My stomach did a back flip.

Alice pushed me gently out the door, saying, "You'll do fine." Clumsily, in my big wedding dress, I stumbled slowly down the aisle, carpeted red and adorned with white lilies. Alice, assisted by the other Cullens, had clearly done a wonderful job. The church that had looked like nothing more than a bunch of rubble somehow standing in the shape of a building had been transformed into a beautiful chapel with both the feeling of comfort and the hint of elegance for such an occasion. Its colorful window panes were draped with shimmering white cloth so the atmosphere seemed bright although barely any sunshine shone through. I marveled at Alice's cleverness and good taste.

It was extremely tough for me to look around and keep a straight posture as Rosalie, my walking coach, directed, but miraculously I managed. I could see Angela, my loyal friend, looking as nervous as me beside her boyfriend, Ben, who was seemed quite bored. In the front row along with all the Cullens was my mother, wiping her eyes with a small handkerchief. Charlie tried to put on the emotionless face but he was slightly shaking, both happiness and sorrow in his eyes. In between them was Phil, looking a bit uncomfortable.

But something caught my eye. A wary man in a black suit sat in his wheelchair next to Charlie. I had to look twice before I believed it.

Billy Black. That name led to another and I could see a boy with an easy going smile, his long black hair reflecting the bright sunlight…

My head, acting on its own accord, whirled wildly about, and although I could see Rosalie slightly frowning and Esme's eyes fill with worry, I didn't even see a glimpse of Jacob, not even a russet-furred wolf standing by the door. My heart was pained as I realized that he was gone from my life, that he belonged to a different world where I did not exist.

The rest of the wedding was a blur. My body somehow did everything it was told to do when my mind was somewhere out there, screaming, _Jacob, Jacob…_

When everything was finally over, I rushed into the changing room and, being too exhausted to undress, I sank into a chair in front of the mirror and began to weep. I couldn't believe that I was crying sorrowful tears when I had imagined this to be the best day of my life. It was totally unreasonable for me to be so miserable on a day like this after all the trouble Alice and the others went through to make this the greatest wedding of the century. But I couldn't help it. I missed Jacob so much.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and, realizing I only had seconds before the intruder discovered me, I wiped my face on my gown and buried my face under my hair so that it was half hidden.

"Yes?" I replied, my voice cracking.

I was expecting Alice or Edward to come in so I was definitely surprised to see Billy wheeling himself in, closing the door behind him. Again I was reminded of Jacob and shook my head, trying to stop my tears from falling.

"Bella," he said in his powerful ancient voice. "Happy Wedding."

"Thanks," I muttered, feeling slightly nervous. Billy looked quite uneasy.

He hesitated then spoke quietly, "Um, I actually came to ask you something." A small pause. "Do you know where Jacob is?"

I blinked. "What do you mean? He's not with you?"

My response seemed to disappoint him as he put on a sad expression. "No," he replied. "He disappeared after he received your invitation."

"What?" I cried, raising my voice so high without meaning to that I had to glance at the door before I continued in a smaller voice. "Jake's missing? And what invitation?"

Billy looked at me funny. "Your wedding invitation that you sent. He left right after."

"My wedding invi--" I started then remembered I wasn't the only one to hand out them out. I would deal with him later. Sighing, I mumbled, "Never mind.''

"I thought you might know his whereabouts 'cause you two seemed pretty close. I guess not."

His words were like sharp needles poking every inch of my body.

He turned around to leave. "I sincerely hope you'll be happy with this decision. Hope you know the consequences of your decisions. Hope you won't lose too much.

"Have a good life, Bella."

Frozen, I watched him leave. When the door closed, my body began to shake and, unable to control myself any longer, I rolled into a tiny ball in my chair, put my head between my legs, and sullied my dress with tears.

**There you have it. I don't know if it's any good cause I don't have much ideas. Please give me your suggestions. And also, this isn't yet edited by my god-brother (aka my "editor") so I might make some changes on this and on the preface. I don't know about the name of the next chapter yet but I'm planning to write about more Bella, more Jacob, and some Edward (since we all miss him already :D). I'll update as soon as possible (progress might be put up on my profile) so check soon!**


	3. Chapter 2: Sudden Request

Sudden Request

I was still crying my heart out when there was a soft tap on the door.

"Bella," Edward whispered as he closed the door gently behind him, his voice strangled with pain. It was obvious he had heard everything, from Billy's words to my ugly sobs. Again, I had ruined his day, the very moment that other couples claimed to be the best.

My arms reached out for him and before I could blink, he was all around me.

"Edward," I whispered in his ear, tears still streaking my cheeks, "I'm so sorry."

He lightly kissed my forehead. "Don't be sorry, love. You did nothing wrong."

"No," I protested, backing away from his embrace. Why was everyone like that? Why couldn't they blame me for my sins for once? "I did everything wrong! Don't protect me anymore, Edward! I don't deserve you or Jacob, but here I am, selfishly destroying both your lives!" My voice broke and squeaked and my heart hurt so much.

His kind golden eyes locked with mine in such a way that for a second, I felt at ease. His soft lips pressed against mine and I could feel tears welling up again.

Suddenly, he pulled back. I blinked, confused.

"You love him," he murmured.

I tried to smile at him. "Not as much as I love you."

"Bella, you still love him. You need him in your life."

Of course, he saw right through me. I couldn't hide the fact that I loved Jacob, that I still loved him more than I should although I forced myself not to.

I knew it was wrong, but I still wanted him to be mine.

Horrified at my own selfishness, I started sobbing again. How could I be so terrible after everything they had done for me? How could I betray Edward and torture Jacob? What kind of monster was I?

"Bella, it's okay," Edward said gently, stroking my hair. "I'll bring him back."

His words slowly reached me. I couldn't believe it.

"Oh, Edward!" I cried gleefully, hugging him as tight as I could.

But just as I was about to crush his lips with mine, I felt stubborn, cold, and ashamed. Edward was always out there doing something for me, always giving me what I wanted, forever telling me that everything was going to be alright. It wasn't right. I had to do something for him, to _become _something that could protect such a perfect immortal. My mind began to race and suddenly, I came up with a crazy thought. The craziest yet.

"Edward, wait," I whispered in a low voice, afraid that someone might hear. "Is Carlisle here?"

Confused, he murmured, "No, but he will return soon. Why?"

A mischievous grin spread across my face.

"Before you go, Edward, my _husband_, your _wife_ has one request. Will you accept it?"

He rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

"Do you accept?" I repeated.

Chuckling at my pleading tone, he gave up at once and nodded. I smiled in triumph.

"Change me," I said, staring into his golden eyes widening in horror.

Backing away from me, he murmured my name like a death sentence, "Bella…"

"You promised, Edward," I reminded him threateningly. He shook his head in despair.

"Can't this wait?" he whispered, avoiding my eyes. "Let me find Jacob first."

His words pained me as if it was his duty to find Jacob and restore him to me. Like it was his purpose to do everything I selfishly wanted.

"No, Edward. Now. Jacob can wait."

"Why now?" he asked, his voice almost pleading.

I didn't answer his question. I couldn't because I didn't know the exact answer myself. It was just a sudden urge, something that I felt needed to be done. I wanted to help him for once, to be by his side and do something for him. Because I loved him so unconditionally.

And that reason wasn't good enough for Edward.

"Edward, please."

As I approached him, I was glad that the wedding dress left my neck bare. Again, I was doing this so selfishly, to meet my own needs. But everything would be different when my life was all over. When _this_ life was all over and my transformed one began.

My face was against his chest and my heart was strangely calm. I went on my tiptoes until his lips slightly brushed my neck. He tried to cower away but I locked my arms around his head and pulled.

"Bella…" he sighed. He knew he was already defeated. I stifled my laugh and closed my eyes, preparing myself.

"Edward," I whispered in his ear, "kiss me."

And as if he couldn't resist the temptation himself, his cold teeth softly made contact with my skin and a burning flame started inside me, threatening me to scream.

"Stay with me," I managed to get out the words while I choked on my cries and tears. I felt myself slide out of Edward's arms and saw a glimpse of the terrified expression on his beautiful face before nothing but darkness surrounded me.

**So there you have the second chapter to my breaking dawn fan-fic. I'm so sorry that this took so long... stupid school work u know... I'll be working on my third chapter soon and it won't take as long so don't worry! Please do review this chapter... I wasn't able to think of a much better storyline. Comments are always appreciated! and feel free to point out mistakes! As I've mentioned, my god-brother (who's busy with work) is still editing my stuff (I gave him loads so I can't complain...lol) so the edited versions will be coming out soon :D (he's just editing my horrible grammer and vocab :P) I hope you enjoyed it and I promise I'll try to come up with a good plot :D Update soon (check my profile for info on status)!! Please continue reading!!**

**Next chapter: Will Bella finally become a vampire right after her wedding?? What will happen next?? And where is Jacob??**


	4. Chapter 3: Impossible Love

Impossible Love

A young woman stood before me. She was stunningly beautiful, her skin as white as snow with her glowing brown hair trailing behind her. Her facial features were too gorgeous to be true and her lean body could outshine any brilliant model.

I touched my lips, she touched hers. My hand moved to feel my skin, and she did the same. It was impossible to be true; she couldn't possibly be my reflection. Then I saw it: her eyes. Although they were golden, they were unmistakably Charlie's eyes. My eyes.

Smiling in satisfaction, I uttered the most conceited word that best fit my description: perfect. But no matter how hard I tried, no sound would come out of my mouth. The new Bella in front of me looked troubled, worried, and afraid that her existence was a mistake, something too far from reality. Then, within a terrifying second, she disappeared and my old form replaced her, crying like a lost child. I tried to scream but I couldn't so I began to sob miserably instead and my tears put out an invisible flame.

My pain subsided quickly and I could now make out voices nearby.

"I am a monster. Why did I listen to Bella?"

Edward's voice. I wanted to run into his arms and tell him that he could never be a monster because he was my guardian angel. But I was too weak to even open my eyes so I decided to wait until strength entered my body.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Edward. Bella must've known what she was doing. It might be better this way," Alice spoke for me. She hadn't been there when Edward transformed me. How much time had passed while I was unconscious? An hour, a day? Was my change complete?

Edward moaned. "I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have," he murmured mostly to himself, ignoring Alice's comment. "And I say that I love her!" He laughed bitterly like a madman. "I don't deserve to live!"

I couldn't take any more of his suffering. Yearning to go and ease his pain, I opened my eyes with all the strength I could muster. My vision was the same as before. Weren't vampires supposed to have excellent eyesight?

"Edward," the word escaped in a hoarse whisper. I felt so fragile that I thought I would break into pieces at a single touch.

"Bella!" the two vampires yelled in shock. In an instant, I was wrapped in Edward's arms and Alice stared at me with a curious expression from only inches away.

Why wasn't I keeping up with their lightening-fast motions?

"Edward…" I mumbled into his cold marble chest.

His arms loosened. He gave me a wide smile.

I tried to smile back at him but my attempt was swallowed by my anxiety. "How long have I been out?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"Five minutes."

Five minutes. Transformations lasted for days.

Forgetting my tiredness, I freed myself from Edward and looked wildly around. I found a mirror inside the room and ran in front of it.

There was no perfect woman. There was only me, the old Bella Swan that I remembered so well.

Everything felt the same.

Everything was the same.

Everything was so wrong.

I screamed and this time, I could definitely hear myself. Edward rushed to my side and I began to sob uncontrollably on his shoulder.

Why wasn't I changed? Why didn't Edward's poison work on me? Why was I different? What was wrong with me?

"Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward whispered in my ear, worried.

Couldn't he see what was wrong? "Edward, what's the matter with me? Why am I the same?" I asked through my cries.

He remained silent.

Soon, I was calm enough to stand still without shaking so much. Still breathing hard, I looked over to Alice who had been watching me and Edward the whole time with troubled eyes.

"Alice," I spoke with my trembling voice. She knew I was seeking her help.

"Bella," she said softly, "everything's going to be okay."

I glanced at Edward and he was trying his best to look happy. Nothing was going to be okay. Nothing ever worked out smoothly for us.

"Oh," Alice cried, her face going blank for a second. "Carlisle's here."

Yes, Carlisle was here. He would tell me what was wrong. He would surely fix the problem.

Soon enough, the strikingly handsome young doctor opened the door, not bothering to close it behind him. The sight of me with puffy, red eyes seemed to take him by surprise.

"Bella?" he said. He looked at Edward then Alice. "Is everything alright?"

_No! _I wanted to yell. _No! No! No!_

Edward spoke before I could respond, "Carlisle, is it possible for a human to be immune to vampire poison?"

"Why, Bella—?" He searched me and I put a hand over the newly formed moon-shaped scar on my neck. He gasped.

Recollecting himself, he said, "I don't think any human can be immune to something so strong."

Great. I wasn't even human anymore.

"Edward," I heard myself beg,"bite me again. Just in case…"

"Bella…" Edward looked pained.

We all stood quietly, Carlisle deep in thought, Alice searching for answers in the future, and Edward trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

It was all very clear now. The world was against us. Edward and I couldn't be together. This love, this passion so strong, was impossible. It had been like that from the moment we met. No miracle could change our destiny.

"Urgh," Alice suddenly groaned, breaking the silence. "Stupid dog."

Edward snarled under his breath with bitter sarcasm, "Perfect timing."

Carlisle seemed to have lost his train of thought and stared out the open door.

Even with my human sight, I could make out a giant entering the same church that held my wedding only moments ago. I held my breath and my dark frown turned into a genuine smile.

Jacob had decided to come to the wedding after all.

**There you have my third chapter.  I hope this one was better than the one before.  You might be confused and all cause everything's happening so fast but I'm planning to kind of explain it as I go in the future.  Next chapter: Dark Thoughts! Please review! Hope you enjoyed :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Dark Thoughts

Dark Thoughts

"Jacob!" I gasped.

Jacob seemed to have gotten even taller. His hair was long and messy, and his face was tanner than before. He had on a simple white t-shirt with long gray sweatpants and his feet were bare. I wanted to run over to him and hug him but I was suddenly conscious of Edward's arms around me.

Jacob's face was emotionless and dark. He gave me a brief glance that seemed to be of disapproval and looked away.

"Jacob!" Carlisle echoed me. He greeted him warmly, "How nice of you to stop by."

"I didn't come by to visit," Jacob said in a low voice, refusing to look at the doctor. He stared at Edward and I realized that Edward was glaring at him in concentration.

Edward froze. A bitter smirk appeared on Jacob's face.

I couldn't understand what was happening.

Apparently, neither did Alice. "What's wrong, Edward?" she asked in her tiny voice. I turned to her and saw that she looked uneasy. I had almost forgotten that she was in the room.

Edward was still tense. "I can't hear him."

I frowned. What did that mean?

Unlike me, Alice and Carlisle understood instantly. Alice glowered at Jacob and Carlisle looked at Edward with concern.

"Jacob? Edward? What's going on?" They ignored me completely. "Alice, help me!" I cried impatiently.

Without taking her eyes off Jacob, she murmured with a tone of annoyance that indicated that I was missing something obvious, "Edward can't _hear_ him, Bella. He can't hear his thoughts."

Stupidly, I turned back to Jacob. Of course, Edward could hear more than spoken words. Every thought was open to him. Mine were a rare exception. Now he suddenly didn't have access to Jacob's mind.

Subconsciously, I wrapped my arms tighter around Edward's marble body. Jacob didn't flinch or grimace. He didn't even react.

"How are you doing it, mongrel? How are you keeping me out?" Edward's icy voice rang out.

Still grinning in satisfaction, Jacob remained silent. He turned and left.

"Jacob!" I moaned miserably.

Edward's glare was still fixed in the same direction. "He's coming back, Bella," he whispered.

A long minute passed and finally, Jacob returned. By his side was a young girl around my age with silky black hair and glowing black eyes. She was too beautiful, too perfect, too _inhuman_. I stared with bewildered eyes.

"What are you?" Alice demanded darkly. She looked so frustrated, more like a vampire than I've ever seen her. Secretly, I wondered how she could use such a harsh tone against such a wonderful creation. A goddess.

The beautiful girl spoke, her voice a perfect alto, "I'm just a mere human." She smiled innocently and turned her sparkling eyes to Edward.

"I can't hear you," Edward whispered in disbelief. Her smile widened.

"Of course not, Edward." she said still grinning. Jacob looked down on her, his face filled with every hint of adoration. Like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

It couldn't be.

Everything was just happening too fast. First, I figure out that I can't turn into a vampire. Now this.

"No!" I cried faintly. Everyone in the room stared at me.

The girl laughed. "She's jealous."

I blinked. Edward looked at her with curious eyes.

"Yes, Edward. I can hear your lovely Bella's thoughts," she chimed, still laughing. "Also your thoughts for that matter."

"Jealous?" Jake asked. The girl looked at me and I blushed.

"Who are you?" Alice questioned, saving me.

Her beautiful black eyes glistened with deep hatred as she turned to back to the Cullens. "You bloodsuckers really don't even remember me? That hurts," she said casually, a wicked grin still lingering on her lips.

The girl searched the room until her eyes met a dozen wedding candles that sat on a round table as decoration. She stretched out her arms and I thought her eyes became even darker for a split of a second. Carlisle tensed and Alice gasped. I could feel Edward's arms grow even tighter around me. The candles were miraculously lit and the heat of the dancing flame would be felt throughout the whole room.

The shocked silence was broken by Carlisle's stuttering. "Y-y-you a-are..." I had never heard his usually calm voice so unstable. Whoever, _whatever_, this girl was, it was inundating the Cullens with unimaginable fear.

"Glad you were finally enlightened," she stated coldly, the pleasantness in her voice no longer there. "Well, Jacob and I have business to attend to. Just wanted to wish you both—" she looked towards me and Edward "—a happy marriage."

Her pretty head looked up to Jacob who couldn't seem to stop smiling at her. "Let's go," she told him. When their eyes locked, black to black, they seemed to be in some kind of trance that they couldn't get out of or even wanted to get out of. A love that surpassed even the passion that Edward and I shared radiated from the two.

I never knew it would hurt this much to lose Jacob. My heart began to throb and my mouth felt dry.

The girl shot a mocking but unbelievably beautiful smile at me before placing a small hand on Jacob's arm. All I could do was watch hopelessly with a broken heart as they disappeared and nothing replaced where the two were standing only a second ago.

**Finally the fourth chapter is out! Sorry it's been so long... almost a year... T_T But hope you enjoyed this one :) The storyline is getting a bit weird and this chapter's not the best... but hopefully the next chapter will be better :) Please review, point out mistakes, and make suggestions! Thank you and next chapter: who is this girl? and why cant Edward read her thoughts? and what's wrong with Bella? You can look forward to it :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Elemental

Elemental

A heavy silence filled the room. So many questions had formed in my head but the sudden wave of sadness had taken away my ability to speak. My head was spinning and I felt as though my heart would burst. Only when Edward had left me had I felt this broken and empty.

Finally, it was Alice who spoke. Her tinkling voice trembled in fear. "Carlisle, was that girl—?"

Carlisle still looked troubled but he seemed to have regained his usual calm self. "Yes. Impossible, but yes."

Without loosening his arms around me, Edward joined the conversation. "How can that be? Their existence died out centuries ago." I was surprised to hear a deep sadness behind each word.

At last, my voice returned to me. "Who was she? I don't understand."

Alice and Carlisle turned to me as if they had forgotten my presence in the room. They both looked at me with compassion and I blushed, knowing that it must be a burden for them to explain everything to me. I was always the clueless and vulnerable one who needed taking care of.

Like always, Carlisle spoke to me kindly and with generous patience, "That girl is what we call an elemental, Bella." I could feel a tension in the room as he said the word. "They are beautiful creatures with supernatural powers, similar to our kind. However, they were much more powerful than us. Their powers were the ability to control wind, fire, earth, and water in addition to other amazing gifts. The elementals were the rulers of everything and everyone and the vampires' masters."

I shuddered at the thought of creatures even more powerful than the vampires. Carlisle continued on, "For a while everyone lived in peace. However, the vampires did not remain loyal. The servants tried to overtake their masters. Of course, they were defeated easily. Thousands of our kind died, and not even a scratch on the elementals…

"It turned out to be one of their own kind who led the way to their extinction. His name has been forgotten throughout the years because this is not a tale that is often told. It is too frightening, too unforgiveable. Our kind calls him the Angel because he saved us from servitude. However, he was a traitor among his own people. Nobody knows what brought about his change of heart. Some say for revenge, some say for power. We only know that with some immense hatred, he killed off his own brethren. The Angel was so powerful nobody could stop him."

A vivid picture formed in my mind of a beautiful man in a white robe that was heavily stained with blood. I imagined his perfect face morphed into an expression so full of fury it was beyond sanity. Drowned in this vision, I whispered, "The Angel of Death."

Carlisle smiled at me kindly although it didn't quite reach his wary eyes. "Yes, that's the image that most of us have of him." He continued, "So he killed off every one of his kind until there were only a few of them left. People say that he committed suicide afterward but nobody's sure why he suddenly disappeared. The elemental population died out because, unlike vampires, their powers are passed down through their bloodline."

That explained why they had all been so surprised by the female elemental's appearance. "She seemed powerful," I murmured, remembering her strange talents. Edward held me tighter as my whole body shivered.

"But she won't be bothering us. She has no reason to," he assured me firmly but I could hear the worry in his voice.

"They're back," Alice cried, surprising us all. I had forgotten about the others' absence.

In one fluid motion, Carlisle left the room, shutting the door silently behind him. I guessed that he was filling the others in on what had just occurred.

My eyes met Edward's. His tenseness faded as he stroke my hair with his cold, marble hands. "I know, Bella. I know it hurts," he comforted me in his lovely voice. Alice looked at us curiously then suddenly felt the need to look away.

"Edward," I called softly, my voice trembling. The pain of loss accelerated my heartbeats. I tried to shake away the thoughts of those warm black eyes and the long russet fur with no success. The tears formed again against my wishes, rolling off my cheeks onto Edward's shoulder. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Those words were meant for more than one person and he could tell. I thought I caught a glimpse of something shiny in his topaz eyes but they were gone before I could be sure.

**Finally the chapter's out! Sorry again this is so late... I hope to get the next chapter done much sooner. Again, this chapter's not the best and sorry again D: Please review and comment! Next chapter: What will Bella do? Will she go after Jacob? Will the elementals and the Cullens clash? Promise you a better chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6: Choice

Choice

I hurriedly wiped my tears as Carlisle returned with Esme. She must have been worried but she still gave me her warmest smile. My answering smile had too much sadness behind it.

"Edward," Carlisle spoke and his voice no longer sounded wary, "the ride is here."

From a corner, Alice gasped and flashed me a wide grin. Baffled by the sudden change of mood, I searched Edward's face. His expression was anything but gleeful.

"I don't think it's the right time," he whispered in a hoarse voice. Somehow, I wanted to comfort him, wished to make his pain mine. I would rather die than to see him look so defeated.

Alice jumped up and snapped at him, "Don't be stupid. You two are a newlywed couple after all."

Esme stared at Edward for a moment then at me. "If Edward and Bella don't want to go, well, it is their honeymoon…" she said.

My eyes widened in shock at the word _honeymoon_. It felt as if the wedding had been months ago.

"But…" Alice bit down on her lip. She turned to me with pleading eyes. "Bella…"

"I'll go," I said. I was surprised at how strong my voice was. I didn't want to ruin this for Edward because of my weakness. Not after everything he had done for me.

He shook his head, glowering at Alice. "You don't have to do this, Bella. I understand even if my sister doesn't."

I gently touched his cheek. "I really want to go, Edward. Really." He didn't seem convinced.

"Then it's settled!" Alice exclaimed and jauntily danced across the room. "If Bella wants to go, then you can't complain, Edward. And besides, you will both thank me afterwards." She winked at me before she left the room.

"Bella, don't make Alice force you to go," Esme told me kindly.

I shook my head. "I do want to go. It is a once in a lifetime experience." I turned to Edward. "Please?"

He sighed and I knew I was victorious.

"Okay, then we'll get the luggage ready. Alice already packed your stuff for you, Bella," Carlisle commented as he left the room. Esme smiled at me again in a way only a mother could and followed her husband.

"Bella, don't force yourself to do this. You don't have to sacrifice yourself to make me happy."

"I'm not sacrificing anything!" I cried, startled by his words. He was always the one sacrificing himself to get me whatever I wanted. How ridiculous he was. "Look, Edward Cullen. We are going to be happy together no matter what gets in our way." I mentally prepared myself for my next words. "We'll forget everything that happened after our wedding. We'll pretend as if… as if Jacob Black never existed."

My heart ached and my head spun but I could do that. I _would_ do that if it were for Edward. I would keep any impossible promises for him.

He looked away and his eyes filled with deep despair. "I would never ask that of you, Bella. I want _you_ to be happy and if thoughts of him can do that, then I want you to keep loving him."

His words pained me. How could be so inhumanly selfless? "He's not mine," I whispered slowly, more to myself. I desperately ignored how much that fact hurt.

Edward understood instantly and frowned. "Yes, but if that's the only reason…"

I quickly realized what he meant. "No! That's not why. That's not why at all! I love you, Edward, I love you more than anything, no, you are my everything, I can't live without you, you are more than the air I breathe—"

He pressed his lips onto mine to stop me from going on. "Bella, I'm fine. I'm okay. You love us both and I can accept that. I can accept anything about you, my love."

His words brought tears to my eyes again. Why was I crying so much today?

"What's wrong?" he asked, surprised. I grinned at him with wet eyes.

"Nothing's wrong because you're with me."

He smiled my favorite crooked smile. How could I ever pick anyone else except him? He was mine and mine forever to keep. How selfish was I to want more than that?

"I love you Bella Swan. No, Bella Cullen now." He chuckled as if I had never hurt him. My laughter joined his.

"I want you to know that I choose you, Edward. I choose you and you alone."

Our lips met again and this time, our kiss deepened into something new and more passionate. I loved him. That was plain fact. My choice had been Edward from the very beginning and it would always be Edward. There was no other way, no other life without him.

But even as I poured out my heart to my beautiful lover, I knew that the large hole in my chest would never be healed again.

**This chapter was pretty quick and more of a fill in. Sorry about the lack of story ^^; I promise more action in the next one :) Next Chapter: Bella and Edward's honeymoon... how will it go with Bella still torn between her feelings? Of course, it won't go smoothly... and yeah, I am a Jacob fan but I'm feeling more and more sorry for Edward as I'm writing this so I don't know how the story will play out. And I'll be sure to include more info on the mysterious elemental girl in future chapters! (btw, yes, I love final fantasy, too!) Please review and comment :) They help a lot!**


	8. Chapter 7: Coincidence

Coincidence

"Bella? Edward?"

Our lips separated abruptly. Esme stood by the doorway, an apologetic smile on her face. "Alice said she'll bite off your heads if you don't come out now."

I giggled as Edward rolled his eyes. "Ready, Mrs. Cullen?" he whispered in my ear.

I replied by placing my lips softly on his. His arm swiftly knocked me off my feet and by the time I ended the kiss, we were already outside. Awaiting us was a shiny black convertible adorned with pink and white flowers and bows. Edward put me down and led me into the passenger seat.

"Finally you both leave," Alice joked, her face radiating with pleasure. I began to fear what she had planned for us. She pecked my cheek through the open window and gave Edward a brief hug. "Enjoy yourselves," she ordered. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and even Rosalie stood by Alice's side, waving at us until Edward drove our wedding car out of their sight.

"Where to?" I asked casually. Edward took his eyes off the road to look at me.

His expression turned serious again, making me nervous. "Bella—" he started.

"Edward," I cut in. I wasn't going to let him give me the freedom to be selfish this time. "I'm not doing this for you, but for me." This wasn't a lie because his happiness was essential to my survival.

When he didn't respond to that, I questioned him again, "Where are we going?"

He sighed. "To the airport."

Now I got suspicious. "Where are we flying to?"

"That's a surprise." His lips twitched into a slight grin.

I pouted my lips and crossed my arms. "Not fair! I'm always the one to be surprised," I complained.

I felt relieved to see a full-blown smile on his face now. "That's 'cause your reactions are the funniest."

"But I want to see _your _reactions. I bet they're funnier than mine."

He chuckled, his eyes turning back onto the road as we neared the biggest airport I've seen in my life. I've been to a few airports in my life but this one had my eyes goggling it with childlike wonder.

"It's just an airport, Bella," Edward teased. I bit my lip so my mouth wouldn't hang open in awe.

The airport was beautiful but the_ plane_. My mind absently wondered if this was how your daily life would be as a celebrity. They served delicious dishes that I had never seen my life. Only then did I realize how hungry I really was and gobbled everything down quickly. Crying was a tiring exercise.

Edward just stared at me with his golden eyes, an untouched cup of coffee in his hands.

During the plane ride, I gazed out the window. I eventually fell asleep after I saw nothing but blue water for a long time. Edward gently woke me when we arrived. I had no idea how much time the trip had taken; my dream had been too distracting.

"Bella, we're here," he announced. His sweet voice had a faint tone of sadness to it that I easily recognized. I sighed because I knew the reason for it.

I looked at him with apologetic eyes. "You heard me sleep-talking again." It wasn't a question. After a moment of hesitation, he smiled a smile with too much despair behind it.

"Bella, don't worry about it. I promise I don't mind."

My heart seemed to constrict as I followed him out of the plane. No matter how hard I tried to take Jacob Black out of my life, it seemed like an impossible task. Even my dreams were built around my lingering feelings for him, emotions that would just hurt everyone I loved. Again I was the selfish one, the one ruining Edward's happiness. Perhaps it would have been easier if I had not met Edward, perhaps it would have been less painful if our paths had not crossed.

Perhaps it would have been better if I had never existed.

Because I knew that without Edward, I would have never been truly alive. It was impossible to imagine a life without him.

But then, it was impossible to imagine a life without the other _him_.

When we were out of the airport, I realized how tropical our surroundings were. There were palm trees along the roads and the sun blazed over our heads. Although the current temperature had me sweating crazily, Edward was dressed in full sleeves, long pants, and dark shades.

The forced smile was still pasted on his perfect face. "Let's go shall we?"

I tried my best to smile back. I entered the taxi as he held the door open for me.

As we passed by many unfamiliar landscapes, a particular sign caught my attention.

"Aruba? Seriously?" I cried, making the taxi driver jump. Edward laughed. Besides being annoyed for just figuring it out, I was pretty thrilled. I was in _Aruba_. I could remember my friend in California bragging about traveling here over her summer break. I had been so envious at her vivid descriptions that were fit for paradise.

"But Edward, how—" I started asking and then became very aware of the driver eying us with curiosity through the rear-view mirror.

He understood my unfinished sentence and answered in a way that no eavesdropper could comprehend, "We're going to an isolated spot, where we can enjoy this honeymoon to the fullest." That made sense. I would be the only one to see his skin sparkle beautifully like hundreds of gems under the sunlight.

Forcefully shoving any Jacob-related thoughts aside, I smiled brightly with excitement. Shyly, I asked, "Edward, do you remember your promise?" I saw the driver listening intently now but ignored him.

Edward frowned a little. _Of course _he remembered. "Yes," he replied grudgingly, "and I promised I would try. You _did_ keep _your_ promise." He looked at me and grinned, shaking his head. "You and your hormones."

I giggled, my cheeks reddening rapidly. The driver's attention was back on the road. Maybe he realized he'd rather not hear anymore.

Maybe this honeymoon _would_ turn out good, I thought smugly.

The mood became lighter again and our conversation became similar to what normal newlywed couples would talk about on their way to their honeymoon spot. This was easy and the pain and tension I had felt less than an hour ago on the plane seemed to have evaporated. As easy as breathing. And Edward was my air.

But then we both knew our relationship could not _ever_ be easy. That was the difficult and loathsome reality that we had to face.

Our synchronized laughter was interrupted when the cab suddenly jerked to a stop. Edward's hand flashed to catch my head from bumping into the front seat. The driver was too busy swearing in a foreign tongue to notice the inhuman speed of Edward's movement. The driver of the car in front of us shouted something like an apology and we started moving again.

I realized that Edward's hand was still on my cheek, the chill sending shivers down my back. He had gone rigidly still and I tensed, sensing that something was incredibly wrong. His nose wrinkled and I followed his topaz eyes that had drifted to two figures outside.

Either this was sheer coincidence or fate playing a very cruel trick on us. This was just beyond injustice. How was it that every time I gained the slightest bit of joy, destiny had to immediately shatter it into tiny, uncountable pieces?

What were they doing here of all places? The two had frozen on the street as well and I briefly saw that my best friend's expression was also twisted in disgust, no doubt from the vampire smell. My eyes met Jacob's and at that moment, my heart seemed to explode. Oh, how I longed for him!

I grabbed the icy hand on my face so I wouldn't break down into pieces again. How could I live only on oxygen if there was no sun? Quickly, I scanned Edward's agonized face.

Was there possibly a way to have both air and light? Could they coexist in my world?

Or was I only able to have one and not the other? Was there no way for me to survive?

I closed my eyes for a brief second. That very moment, I hated myself like never before. Because it was clear that my decision would cause indescribable pain to all.

But I had already selfishly decided to go against every ounce of logic. With surprising clearness and strength, I cried, "Stop the car!" and opened the door.

**Okay, thankfully I got this chapter out quicker than earlier ones :) Hope you enjoyed! And thank you for the reviews and comments. I really appreciate them. They really help so please continue to do so! Hopefully this one had more story than the last one. Next: What will be Bella's choice? Ahh I'm having a tough time trying to untangle the plot myself!**


End file.
